robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers: Robots in Disguise (TV Series)
Transformers: Robots in Disguise is an animated television series that first premiered on Cartoon Network in March 2015 and ends in November 12, 2017. Set years after Transformers: Prime, it follows Bumblebee leading a new team on Earth to eliminate a new threat. Story Season 1 Years after the events of Predacons Rising, Cybertron's genesis brings forth a new age of prosperity to a new generation of Transformers. Earth no longer remembers the Decepticon-Autobot conflict as the Cybertronians stopped visiting the planet. Bumblebee has since become a seasoned Cybertronian police officer and despite his fame, he chooses to be a humble peacekeeper. Things change when he is summoned by the vision of Optimus Prime. Thought to be long dead after restoring Cybertron's population, Optimus Prime calls for Bumblebee to return to Earth as a new threat appears. With the help of Sideswipe (a rebel "bad boy bot") and Strongarm (an Elite Guard cadet partnered to him), the trio makes it to Earth to discover a crashed maximum security prison ship called the Alchemor and its steward Fixit (a hyperactive Mini-Con with faulty wiring). They soon learn the Alchemor had "a couple hundred" Decepticon prisoners within Stasis Pods, but all of its inmates have escaped. It is now their duty to recapture all the escaped Decepticon prisoners before they cause further harm on Earth. With the aid of humans Russell and Denny Clay and the Dinobot Grimlock (who was a prisoner of Alchemor for committing property damage before siding with Bumblebee), Bumblebee leads this unlikely team to protect Earth from the Decepticon prisoners led by Steeljaw and restore order. Steeljaw even forms his own group fellow Decepticon prisoners like the metal-eating Underbite, crime boss Thunderhoof, stranded bounty hunter Fracture, Fracture's Mini-Con partners Airazor and Divebomb, and cowardly informant Clampdown. The Autobots are later joined with the likes of Autobot bounty hunter Drift, his Mini-Con partners Slipstream and Jetstorm, the female warrior Windblade, and the return of Optimus Prime in the wake of the arrival of Megatronus, who was the one that crashed the Alchemor (and subsequently freed Steeljaw and his pack and later blackmailed Steeljaw into helping him escape his imprisonment) and who the Thirteen Primes have been preparing Optimus for. Not long into the battle Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Strongarm realize they can combine their Decepticon hunters together and become more powerful. After a lengthy battle, the Autobots manage to pin Megatronus under the right arm of the Crown City Colossus statue. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Strongarm combine the power from their Decepticon hunters and unleash a massive beam of energy that is powerful enough to blast Megatronus to dust. As Steeljaw had been blasted away, the Autobots were able to capture Underbite, Thunderhoof, Fracture, and Clampdown. Just as the Autobots are about to leave, Bumblebee orders his team to "Rev up and Roll out!", finally finding his perfect rallying cry. Back at the Scrapyard, Bumblebee asks his team if they would like to stay on Earth. One by one, each Autobot states why they would like to stay on Earth. Optimus Prime also agrees stay on Earth, but he notes that he will only do so as Bumblebee's equal rather than as his leader to which Bumblebee agrees. Season 2 Weeks after the defeat of The Fallen, the Autobots continue to deal with the threat of the Decepticon fugitives that are still on Earth. While Steeljaw is still at large, he eventually discovers another group of Decepticons stationed on the crashed remains of a second half the Alchemor that is dubbed "Decepticon Island" led by Glowstrike, Scorponok, and Saberhorn. As Optimus's immense power is drained by the Primes, the Autobots split into two teams: an Away Team led by Optimus Prime and another team that remains at their scrapyard base. Along the way, the Autobots run into a strange occurrence in the form of Decepticon criminals who are not listed in the Alchemor prisoner manifest yet have criminal records on Cybertron. Steeljaw even proved himself to the "Decepticon Island" faction by not only freeing Thunderhoof and Clampdown, but also freeing the prisoners Bisk, Groundpounder, Overload, Quillfire, and Springload to be his "elite warriors." During this period of time, Optimus slowly recovers his strength and the immense amount of power he had before Megatronus was destroyed returns to him. Optimus also teaches the Away team (Drift and his Mini-Con students, Sideswipe, and Windblade) valuable lessons about teamwork. Fixit eventually repairs the GroundBridge following an explosion that occurred after he originally dispatched the Away Team, but a malfunction allowed Soundwave (who was trapped in the Shadowzone as seen in the Season 3 finale of Transformers: Prime) to escape, but his stay was short-lived and attempt to contact Megatron was thwarted as Team Bee put him back in. As the two Autobot teams are reunited, they pair up with the Autobot Ratchet and his Mini-Con Undertone and find the rest of the Decepticons in "Decepticon Island". The Autobots come up a plan: infiltrate the base so they could place and activate a Stasis Bomb which would place ALL Decepticons within its range in stasis. Thanks to Sideswipe and Strongarm, who diasbled the restrictor collars worn by the enslaved Caretaker Mini-Cons, Fixit leads his brethren into coming to Bumblebee and Optimus's aid in defeating Steeljaw, helping to ensure that all Autobots and Mini-Cons escape the ship and ensuring that the plan succeeds, which it does. In the wake of their victory, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Windblade, and the Caretaker Mini-Cons repair the ship to be returned to Cybertron, as Bumblebee and the team reside on Earth. Following the events of the "Decepticon Island" battle, a group of Decepticon Scavengers arrive on Earth looking for relics from the Great War; they have been partnered with Weaponizer Mini-Cons, a breed of Mini-Cons who can control the bodies of their wielder. At the same time, Starscream makes an unexpected return following the events of "Predacons Rising" with the help of a trio of bounty hunters (Shadelock, RoughEdge, and Razorhorn). Starscream seeks the Dark Star Saber and the Weaponizer Mini-Cons in a plot to rebuild the Decepticon Empire and kill Megatron as revenge for all of the abuse he inflicted upon him. Upon learning the truth from the Mini-Con Sawtooth, the Weaponizers then abandon the Scavengers and later ally themselves with the Autobots. The Autobots are successful in defeating the Scavengers and the bounty hunters, and eventually Starscream as well. With the day saved, Optimus Prime loads all of the Decepticons onto his ship along with the Dark Star Saber before leaving to hand them over to the Cybertronian Authorities. The Weaponizers thank the Autobots for saving them and then they leave in their Sub-Orbital Craft (which Fixit both fixed and modified for space travel) with the intent of "going where they will never be found". Season 3: Combiner Force Sometime after their victory against Starscream and the Scavengers, Team Bee begins crossing paths with the Stunticons, a group of Decepticons consisting of Motormaster, Dragstrip, Slashmark, Heatseeker, and Wildbreak who can combine into Menasor. In order to combat this, the Autobots need to combine themselves into Ultra Bee. Following the Stunticons' defeat, Optimus Prime has them and several other Decepticons that have been captured recently stored away in his ship so he could return them to Cybertron. He also enlists Drift and his Mini-Con students to accompany him for a special mission. At the same time, Soundwave is working to escape from the Shadowzone with the help of some Activator Mini-Con allies. Also, Steeljaw, Underbite, Thunderhoof, Quillfire, and Clampdown return where they are tasked with capturing Bumblebee's team for their mysterious benefactors on Cybertron who arranged for them to be pardoned of their respectful crimes. Soundwave eventually gets free from the Shadowzone and is also revealed to be allied with Steeljaw's mysterious benefactors, but he is defeated by Team Bee before he could activate a beacon that would summon Megatron and taken back to Cybertron by Optimus Prime to stand trial. It is soon discovered that Steeljaw and Soundwave's benefactors are the members of the Autobot High Council who are actually Decepticon infiltrators (consisting of Cyclonus, Cyberwarp, Riotgear, Skyjack, and Treadshock) who have plans to invade Earth. When Ultra Bee defeats their combined form of Galvatronus, the Autobots restore order to Cybertron as a formation of a new Autobot High Council is underway. Cast and characters Main Cast *Will Friedle as Bumblebee *Constance Zimmer as Strongarm *Darren Criss as Sideswipe *Mitchell Whitfield as Fixit, Toolbox *Khary Payton as Grimlock, Bisk, Divebomb *Eric Bauza as Drift *Roger Craig Smith as Slipstream, Jetstorm, Airazor *Kristy Wu as Windblade *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Stuart Allan as Russell Clay *Ted McGinley as Denny Clay Additional voices Episodes Season 1 Season 2